McMaster Marauders
"Marauders" is the name of the sports teams of McMaster University, located in Hamilton, Ontario. The hockey team was formerly known as the "Marlins". The Marauders are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sport, formerly known as CIS. They no longer compete in the hockey league. 'History' McMaster University was founded in Toronto, Ontario in 1887 and moved to Hamilton in 1930. The school's different sports teams used different names at different times, including "Maroons", "Rams", "Maroon Marauders", and of course Marlins and Marauders. *What's in a name? - the history of McMaster's nicknames The McMaster Marlins hockey team started out competing at the intermediate level. Wikia records date back to the 1902-03 season. The Intermediate Intercollegiate League (IIL) was for the small universities and colleges in Ontario and Quebec and for the second teams of the major universities who competed in the CIAU (Central) and QOAA. McMaster did not enter senior level university hockey until 1961-62 when they joined the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA), where they remained until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. The program folded after the 1988-89 season. While in the university ranks, McMaster had two major accomplishments - winning the 1963 University Cup, the first ever held, and winning a bronze at the 1967 Canada Games. The University currently has an extra-mural hockey club that hopes to gain Varsity status. *'Official Site' *CIS Blog Story *OCCCR Site 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'Intermediate Seasons 1902-03 to 1945-46' Note: in missing seasons there may have been sectional results which are not available on Wikia. *1902-03 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1903-04 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1904-05 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1905-06 Intermediate Intercollegiate - missing *1906-07 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1907-08 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1908-09 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1911-12 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1912-13 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1913-14 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1914-15 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1918-19 OHA Intermediate Groups *1919-20 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1920-21 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1920-21 OHA Junior Season *1921-22 OHA Intermediate Groups *1925-26 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1927-28 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1928-29 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1928-29 OHA Intermediate Groups *1929-30 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1929-30 OHA Intermediate Groups *1930-31 OHA Senior B Season *1930-31 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1931-32 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1932-33 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1933-34 OHA Intermediate Groups *1934-35 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1934-35 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1934-35 OHA Intermediate A Group 10 *1934-35 OHA Intermediate A Playoffs *1937-38 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1938-39 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1945-46 OHA Intermediate B Groups Sources: *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons *List of OHA Senior Seasons *List of OHA Senior B Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate Groups 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Playoffs 1896-97 to 1933-34 * List of OHA Intermediate Seasons 1934-35 to 1976-77 Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. 'QOAA 1961-62 to 1970-71' Notes: *''1961-62 started a two division format: East and West.'' *''1964-65 started one division format.'' *''1968-69 returned to the two division format.'' 'OUAA 1971-72 to 1988-89' 'Commemorations' 'University Cup' *1963 University Cup 'Championships' *'Queen's Cup - QOAA:' 1963 *'University Cup:' 1963 'Pictures' 'Alternate Logos' 'Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes 'Formerly Participating Universities - Ontario' *McMaster Marauders *Trent Excalibur 'Formerly Participating Universities - Quebec' *Bishop's Gaiters *Laval Rouge-et-Or *Montreal Carabins *Sherbrooke Vert-et-Or 'Formerly Participating Universities - no longer in CIS' *CMRSJ Remparts *LaSalle College - never played in university/college league *Loyola Warriors - now with Concordia *MacDonald College - now with McGill *Hamilton Institute of Technology *Osgoode Hall Legalites *Sir George Williams Georgians - now with Concordia *St. Patrick's Irish - now with Carleton *UQAC Inuk *Western Ontario Institute of Technology - now with St. Clair College 'Also see' *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario University Hockey